My She Wolf
by HeartsOnFire24
Summary: Werewolves only get one mate. It's instinct when you find each other to be together. Derek knows this, but Erica doesn't. So he never tells her, but will keeping her in the dark truly keep her safe or will the hunters kill her?


_My She Wolf_

Derek doesn't even think about it really. It just felt right for him to pick her. Instinct. As she gazed up at him in the hospital morgue, her heartbeat may have spiked, but she put on a brave face. The only sign of fear shown was in the quickening pace of her heart. There was a silent strength within her. He admired that from Erica.

Erica Reyes. He learned her name from Scott. From him he learns about the poor epileptic girl who fell off the rock wall in gym class. Her life is a downward spiral of shame and humiliation. She goes by unnoticed and unloved.

Like him. Sure, he's noticed. But loved?

His family loved him once, but now they're dead. Burned to the ground in a pile of smoldering ash by the woman he thought he loved.

Laura loved him with all her heart. She was the older sister who watched out for her little brother. She was severed in half by their uncle, Peter.

Peter loved him once. But as the fire consumed him physically and tore him apart, it also consumed his heart. Cutting him off from the world and any possible love for his nephew. The only love left in him was for power.

No member of the Hale family is left to love Derek. So he goes by in his existence as a monster, alone and unloved.

Scott may be his pack brother. But they're not really brothers. They're only bonded by the bite, the gift of lycanthropy. Or in Scott's case, a curse. So most days Scott despises him.

That is why he picks her. It was instinct to form his new family with ones already like him.

Isaac was alone and unloved. The poor tormented soul of a boy abused by the one man who should have loved him and protected him.

Erica. The girl whose disease makes her a pariah. Repulsive and sickening.

But to Derek, that silent strength that goes unnoticed makes her beautiful. There's more than meets the eye to her is his last thought as his eyes glow bright red, and he sinks his canines into her shoulder.

* * *

The change in Erica is indescribable. There's no real words except one. Transformative. Her skin once rough with blemishes becomes smoother than silk. Any possible weight gain from her medication is gone as her body becomes perfectly curved. Frizzy hair turns to bouncing golden curls.

The transformation is amazing. When Erica looks at herself and back at him, the silent thank you in her eyes does not go unnoticed.

To her the bite isn't just a gift. It's salvation, and Derek is her messiah. He relishes in the feeling that he saved this gorgeous, strong young girl.

* * *

Erica walks through Beacon Hills High School relishing in the stares and looks she receives. All eyes are on her. Even Stiles. The one boy she always had a crush on, but never noticed her. Now everyone notices her.

She walks away feeling their eyes burn into her backside as she leaves the cafeteria, gracefully strolling away and entering Derek's jet black Camaro.

She wants to memorize this feeling. The feeling of being loved and noticed. Even worshipped.

Erica craves this feeling and it adds to her power. She isn't weak, little Erica. The sob story of the girl that pissed herself during class.

She's Erica Reyes. Strong, beautiful werewolf. Nothing can stand in her way now.

As the Camaro's engine revs to life, Derek and her make one last smirk at Scott and Stiles and then drive off to meet Isaac. Her pack brother.

* * *

Isaac and her get along surprisingly well. They were both outcasts and silent gossiping whispers, now they're stars and the talk of the school.

He becomes her brother. Derek trains them together. They fight together. Working as one team. They only have to make eye contact to speak. The words and emotions dance in their eyes as they soak in the splendor of their silent conversations.

Boyd joins them. He seems to be the big brother type to Erica. Always there to catch her when she falls. He's loyal and loving. Like a gentle giant.

Isaac and Boyd become her new family, her pack mates, her brothers. And she loves them for it.

Derek is her Alpha. But he doesn't feel like a big brother to her. He'll protect her and she knows it. She admires him for that. But there's something else there that she can't put her finger on.

When she touches him during training, a tingle creeps up her hand. A spark. Now all she needs is to light the fire. So she decides to be completely unpredictable.

She jumps, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kisses him into oblivion. The fire is ignited.

Erica tugs at his lips. Derek's all teeth and tongue and she never wants this to end, but it does. It ends all too soon as Derek throws her to the ground roughly and wipes his mouth.

"That's the last time you do that."

"Why, because I'm a beta?"

"No. Because I have someone else in mind for you."

Erica will never know that throwing her down was one of the hardest things Derek ever had to.

* * *

Later after they discover Jackson's the kanima, he attacks her. Sinking his teeth into her shoulder. The venom is too strong for her. Her body begins to seize. Reverting back to its old state as the poor epileptic girl who couldn't fend for herself.

But that's not who she is anymore so she fights. She manages to take control only for a few seconds. It's enough though to tell Stiles and Scott not to take her to a hospital.

"To Derek. Only to Derek."

She knows Derek saved her once. She knows he can save her again.

It's his job. She's his beta. He's her alpha and she trusts him with her life, so when he grabs her from Stiles and lays her down on the sub station floor breaking her arm, she only screams. She doesn't cry. Epileptic Erica cried. But she's not that girl anymore even if she feels like it.

Through the haze and waves of pain washing over her, she sees Derek's face locked up in pain, too. It hurts him to see her go through this. Maybe he cares more than he lets on.

After the venom is gone, her body is so weak that she passes out in Stiles' lap. The last thing she remembers is Derek picking her up and bringing her to her room. He lays her down gently on the cool sheets and whispers 'my she wolf' as his rough hand caresses her smooth jaw. Then sleep overtakes her.

The next morning she wakes up feeling fine. Her body is completely healed. She spots Derek and he looks at her acknowledging that she's alright. That he actually did something right as an alpha.

She's too afraid to ask him about last night when he tucked her in. She'll never know if it was real or just a hallucination.

* * *

As days pass, fantasies of her and Derek together plague her dreams to the point where Erica can barely sleep without waking up sweaty and tangled in her sheets moaning for him.

When he asks her what's wrong, she replies nothing. She's fine. Just fine. It's perfectly okay for her to fantasize about her Alpha. For her to spontaneously combust whenever his hand brushes hers as they discuss their next plan of attack against the kanima.

She knows there's something more there, but she won't say anything. After all, she's sixteen and he's twenty-four. Why would he want her?

* * *

Finally, everything becomes too much. Too overwhelming for her with her life constantly at stake. She tells Boyd & Isaac that she wants to leave. That they'll be safer away from Beacon Hills. They shouldn't be dead before they turn seventeen.

Walking away from Derek hurts her more than anything. Even if they're not together. Even if he can't, dare she say, love her the way she loves him, admires him, he's still pack. Pack means family, and you don't walk away from that.

But if she stays with him, she'll end up dead. Buried six feet under when she's only sixteen.

* * *

The look on Derek's face when she and Boyd told him they are leaving is seared into her memory forever. The pain. Betrayal. Deception. Disloyalty. For the first time since the full moon, Erica feels like a monster.

She can't stand looking at him so broken. They've failed, but he still wants to fight. He'll end up dead. Erica won't live to see him die. So she grabs Boyd's hand and they run away.

They end up being captured by the Argents. Derek doesn't save her this time. Boyd does.

Allison shoots Boyd eight times, even in the heart. He nearly dies protecting her. She loves her brother for that. For being her protector when Derek wasn't there to save her.

* * *

The Argents take them back to the abandoned sub station as a trap for Derek. She knows he won't come for them. For her. She left him. How could she mean anything now?

But Derek surprises her like that. He's completely unpredictable.

He comes with Scott and Isaac to save them. To save her.

Derek looks up at Erica with her pleading eyes. Dried tears stuck to her face and arms pinned high up to the ceiling. Gerard dangles her like a piece of meat in front of a hungry wolf.

"Derek, come to save your mate?" Mate? What was Gerard talking about?

Derek's face peels back in shock. Then it quickly fades to anger as the kanima lunges for him.

Jackson gains the upper hand and flips Derek stabbing him in his chest. The blood gushes from his mouth and Erica screams through the tape wrapped around her mouth and writhes against the ropes digging at the skin of her small wrists.

She feels a searing pain in her ribs, but she looks down and is perfectly fine. Her thoughts are interrupted as Scott grabs Derek and throws him back from Jackson.

She stares down at Derek's limp body across from her. His chest rises slowly with unsteady breaths and she can breathe again. She breathes as much as she can, almost as if Erica is breathing for both of them. Trying to silently revive him. Trying to save him for once.

Stiles sees her and cuts her down from the ropes. She removes the tape as fast she can and slides over to Derek's body and grabs his head. She whispers, "Wake up. Please wake up. You can't die like this."

There's still no response from his unconscious form. The tears bubble up and spill from her eyes. "For me." She leans down low and whispers in his ear. "For your she wolf."

Derek's eyes snap open. And he stares at her like he's never stared at her before. He smiles at her. For the first time, she sees a genuine smile. And she knows she saved him. She was his salvation.

In all the confusion, she turns her head and finally sees Lydia standing with Jackson. The real Jackson. Not the reptilian monster he becomes.

Jackson finally gains control after Lydia breaks through to him, and he kills Gerard, leaving him a writhing mess of black venom on the floor.

* * *

The pack leaves the station in peace. Isaac and Scott carry Derek out slowly as they return to the Hale House. They leave Derek on the couch beside Erica. His head resting in her lap as he sleeps and heals.

The next morning Derek wakes up slowly. His green eyes peer up at her chocolate brown ones. Erica couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What did Gerard mean?" Her voice is so silent. It's more of a whisper.

Derek turns his head and looks away. She doesn't know how long he stares at the rundown wall opposite him. It feels like hours as she listens to the steady beat of his heart before he finally speaks again.

"Werewolves each have a mate. Your wolf becomes bonded to the spirit of another's. It's like destiny or fate. When you find your mate, you just know. It's instinct." He paused and looked up at her eyes again. "Your souls are tethered to each other. You feel each other's pain, joy, anger, despair, happiness…love."

Everything made sense now. The feelings she had for him. How they tore her up from the inside out. Every touch setting her aflame. Feeling his pain and him hers. Derek was her mate.

"When did you know?"

"After I bit you. I kind of felt it before, but I wasn't sure until after."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was protecting you."

She throws his head off her lap angrily and stood up yelling at him. "Protecting me! You asshole! I deserved to know the truth, Derek!"

Derek stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "If anyone knew, you would be a target. I'm the alpha. The one Gerard wanted most. I couldn't have any weaknesses when fighting the Argents."

"How did he know then?"

"I don't know! Maybe it was just a guess, but it worked. He used you to lure me there."

The she wolf's eyes flashed bright orange and a growl came through her mouth. She threw his hands off her. "You don't get to make decisions for me! I've been so confused about everything with you and now I found out that we're mates and-"

Derek's lips covered Erica's. And just like that all the anger faded and went away. Slowly being replaced with pleasure so sinful she thought she was dead and burning in hell.

As the kiss became more passionate and clothes fall to the floor in shredded scraps from their claws, Erica forgets why they were fighting in the first place.

Derek's teeth nip at her shoulder and she runs her hands through his hair latching on to pull him back up to her full lips.

They spend the entire day at the Hale House with Derek worshipping her body, memorizing every delicate curve of her pale flesh.

Whispers of 'mine' from his lips ghost over her skin. The fire burns deep within her belly. It only gets hotter with Derek's touches or kiss.

After he ravages her body, he tucks her in beside him and wraps an arm around her tiny waist pulling her back against his naked chest.

She still can't believe that this is all happening. That any of this happened.

But it doesn't matter. Derek was hers. She was his. Mates. Two spirits of wolves bonded together for eternity. She couldn't have asked for anything more from him.

The last thing she hears before she succumbs to sleep is Derek's smooth voice in her ear whispering, "My she wolf."

* * *

**AN: There's such a lack of Derica fan fiction out there so I felt obligated to write something for them. I don't know how good or terrible this is because it's like 1 in the morning, but I was really in the mood to write, and this just came to me. **

**Reviews would be awesome so please leave one:)**


End file.
